Inesperado  Pucktana
by evelyne9611
Summary: Quinn está en la sala de partos. Puck y Santana la esperan fuera y allí, la pasión y el cariño que ambos ocultan, tratan de salir a la luz. ¿Se conseguirán? / Please, si alguien pudiera traducirlo al inglés apropiadamente k se ponga en contacto conmigo!


**'****No quiero perderte' **

**A Pucktana FanFic**

**Syy'**

_Estábamos en la sala de preparto. Santana estaba a mi lado, sentada, con su mano posada sobre la mía y de vez en cuando le caían un par de lágrimas. No entendía nada. De repente, ella levantó la vista y acercó su cara a la mía, peligrosamente._

_- Quinn... Puck... San... un triángulo que no... existe. Eres el padre de su hija... ¿cuando crees que lo entenderé? Muchas noches, me pongo a pensar en ti... en mí... en nosotros... A veces trato de hacer que parezca como si fuese una elección pero, no lo es... por mucho que lo quiera no lo es. Ella es tu todo. Quinnie y la niña. No hay opciones y... aunque las hubiera... -Santana comenzó a atragantarse entre palabras y lágrimas._

_- Te escogería a ti, Santana, quiero elegirte a ti. -la interrumpí. Los ojos me escocían. Me sentía incómodo y confundido. Quise decir algo más pero ella se me adelantó:_

_- No te creo, pero bueno... eso realmente no importa ni ayuda. Da igual lo que tú puedas llegar a desear. Ella es tu futuro. Ella y Beth. Eres el novio y padre, respectivamente. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer... Eso fue lo que pasó con Matt... él me quería, sé que lo hacía, pero eso, a fin de cuentas no importó... la chica esa con la que se ha casado lo consiguió gracias al embarazo. No hay elección, es así... -Aquella última frase se nos clavó a ambos dejando un molesto silencio entre nosotros. Traté de negar aquello:_

_- El hecho de tener un hijo cambia la vida de los padres, eso no puedo negártelo... Y sí, Quinn -y la niña- es lo que veo, o debería ver, pero ella no es lo que siento. Te siento a ti, aquí. -dije cogiendo su mano y apoyándola en mi pectoral izquierdo. _

_Ella me miró abatida._

_- Noah Puckerman, no sabes lo confuso que es el odio que siento por ti... justo ahora quiero olvidarlo todo... quiero abrazarte, besarte..._

_Mi corazón saltó del pecho con fuerza. Quise mencionar que no creía que fuera buena idea pero me callé. Por supuesto que quería oírle decir que quería besarme, eso estaba claro. Pero aquello levantaba mi sentido de protección para con ella... aquel beso conllevaría la respuesta implícita de seguir juntos, como pareja, a pesar de que yo fuera el padre de una niña que no fuera de ella._

_- Puck... ¿qué me está pasando? -susurró, con los ojos cerrados. Yo sentí como me derretía por el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos debido a la intensidad del amor y del deseo que inundaba la sala._

_- No lo sé, nena, pero no beses si no estás segura de lo que vas a hacer... -la advertí. Sabía que ella recordaba el día que, furiosa, me había dicho, después de haber intentado besarla, que no volvería a besarme si no era para pasar el resto de su vida junto a mí y que ESO no pasaría NUNCA._

_- ¿Segura? Te... garantizo que... no lo estoy. -dijo con la voz entrecortada. Se acercó lentamente a mí, y deslizando un brazo por uno de mis hombros, me obligó a volver la cabeza, y me besó lenta, larga y emotivamente con una ternura muy impropia en ella. Nuestros labios se mezclaban en aquel dulce beso. La pasión fue ganando terreno y el contacto de nuestros labios dio paso a un frenesí de deseo reprimido. __Santana tenía un sabor tan suave, tan... suyo, que no pude contener un profundo gemido mientras notaba como movía sus labios sobre los míos en una leve caricia, me estaba tentando a caer en el dulce juego. Debía tratar de rechazar el abrumador deseo que se estaba despertando en ambos si no quería traer malas consecuencias. Y creo que lo intenté, pero fui totalmente incapaz. En vez de alejarla, le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y la estreché contra mí, perdidos ya los dos en una espiral de creciente deseo.__Yo deseé que no terminase nunca, me moría por seguir besándola y demostrarle cuanto sentía el haberla traicionado y cuánto me importaba, mas Santana se apartó paulatinamente de mi lado. Ambos estabamos temblorosos de deseo cuando nos separamos._

_- Estás enamorado de Quinn... Estás a punto de tener una hija. Ellas tienen suerte de tenerte... la tienen. -dijo acariciándome la cara con su mano._

_- San... -musité cuando vi aquella triste lágrima solitaria que se deslizaba por su mejilla._

_- Lo sientes... lo siento... lo sentimos, ¿verdad? - contestó ella alejándose de mí._

_Corrió para salir de la sala de espera. _

_Yo estaba totalmente confundido y necesitaba aclarar los millones de pensamientos y el cúmulo de sentimientos que me inundaban pero sabía que no tenía tiempo. Si Santana llegaba a salir del hospital la perdería para siempre. Quinn y Beth podían esperarme, San no._

_Salí rápidamente de la sala y corrí hacia el ascensor pero ella ya estaba dentro. Velozmente me fui hacia las escaleras e hice el sprint de mi vida para llegar a planta baja antes que el ascensor: lo conseguí. La puerta se abrió y yo estaba delante. Entré y bloqueé la puerta. Por suerte, ella estaba sola._

_- Es... es...pera, nena... -dije o, mejor dicho, balbuceé._

_Santana bajó la vista al suelo y no dijo nada, como esperando a que hablara yo pero no lo hice, no me salían las palabras o, más bien, no sabía que decir._

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Puck? Tengo cosas que hacer, lugares a los que ir, personas que ver. Suéltalo ya. -preguntó ella finalmente levantando la mirada y con un tono bastante borde._

_- Yo... quería intentar explicarte una vez más lo de Quinn, tú y yo. -empecé, usando las peores palabras. ¡Dios! Me daba tanto pavor perderla que estaba totalmente bloqueado._

_- Ni lo intentes, Puckerman. Ella siempre ha sido mejor en todo y siempre ha conseguido lo mejor. Te ha conseguido a ti. Ya está, no hay nada más que contar. - Ella parecía creer que yo estaba fingiendo compasión... no entendía nada de lo que le quería decir._

_- Yo no creo que ella sea mejor que tú ni que nadie. Desde luego que tú eres, de lejos, más atractiva y enrollada que ella pero, eso no es el punto. -Las mejillas de Santana enrojecieron un poco y desvió la mirada._

_- Puck..._

_Le puse el dedo índice en los labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio._

_- No digas nada, nena. -le susurré, mientras sonreía. -Me parece que puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor, o por lo menos espero que lo haga. _

_Creo que no estaba mirándome porque malinterpretó mis palabras:_

_- No voy a hacerlo contigo en un ascensor y menos en el del hospital donde está naciendo tu hija. No, no lo haré. -dijo con voz tremendamente enfadada._

_- ¡Eso no es lo que te iba a ofrecer! Dios, ¿por qué tienes que asumir directamente eso?-grité algo enfurecido._

_Una mirada suya burlona me hizo calmarme un poco._

_- Bueno, vale... Tú ganas, pero honestamente te digo que no estaba buscando hacérmelo contigo en el ascensor, Santana. Yo... yo quería cantarte algo... -admití tímidamente._

_Ella levantó la vista perpleja y se acercó un poco más a mí y con la mirada algo perdida y boquiabierta, atinó a decir:_

_- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?_

_Yo resoplé._

_- He dicho que quiero cantarte algo._

_Durante varios instantes, Santana abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, buscando algo para decir y puedo decir que comprendo su confusión. Durante los seis meses que habíamos estado juntos, yo no le había cantado nada y, es que... en ese momento no estaba preparado pero ahora, quería cantarle, necesitaba expresarle lo mucho que la quería y, tenía que ser con esa canción._

_Ella volteó los ojos pero al no encontrar excusa, se decidió:_

_- Ehm... ¿vale?_

_Yo le sonreí y tomé sus manos entre las mías._

_- No tengo mi guitarra pero intentaré que suene lo mejor posible._

_Ella me miró con esas miradas cálidas que tenía ella que hacían que mi cuerpo temblara de placer y sintiera como si me fuese a derretir en ese mismo instante._

_- Eres maravilloso, Noah... -murmuró._

_Y comencé a cantar._

"Que ya lo se que aquí se termina

La mas bella historia de toda mi vida

Será por el tiempo

Será por esperar

A que pasara algo que no iba a pasar...

Que si fue culpa mía o fue culpa tuya

Que si no se cuida el amor se esfuma

Como nos vestimos por la piel de la duda

Como nos inventamos mas de una aventura

Ohohohohoh...

Que si te vas te vayas de una vez

Y no digas nada no quiero saber

Que te extraña de eso ya lo se

Y junto a las estrellas soñaré

Con volverte a ver aquí

Doy mi vida junto a mi

Porque no quiero que te vayas

Hazlo yaaaa...

Que fue de las promesas que nos dimos

Si nos conquisto el batallón del olvido

Si te vas llévate contigo esta voz

Que no tiene sentido cantarle a este amor...

Hay estas tu frente a la puerta

Y yo como un tonto te llevo las maletas

Y no digo nada para no despertar

A mi orgullo que a pactado con la soledad

Nooooo nonoono...

Que si te vas te vayas de una vez

Y no digas nada no quiero saber

Que te extraña de eso ya lo se

Y junto a las estrellas soñaré

Con volverte a ver aquí

Doy mi vida junto a mi

Porque no quiero que te vayas

Hazlo yaaaa...

Esperate y escucha...

Espera y no te vayas niña de mi alma...

No te vayas ven abrazame y no digas nada besame

Que amar de eso ya lo y todas las estrellas bajare

Que si te vas me quedo en nada si tu te vas me quedo en... nada."

_Mientras cantaba sus ojos empezaron a inundarse en l__ágrimas y cuando terminé lloraba desconsoladamente. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Santana nunca mostraba sus emociones a nadie, mas en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Y, lo peor, era que yo no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que parar eso ya._

_Me acerqué un poco a ella y le dije:_

_- Ey, San, lo siento... No quería molestarte... Por favor, no llores... Ya sabes que no soy bueno ante lágrimas femeninas._

_- No digas tonterías, idiota. -respondió ella secándose las mejillas con el puño de su camiseta. _

_Yo me quedé en silencio, mirándo el suelo. De repente, noté su aliento cerca de mi oreja._

_- Gracias... -murmuró. Me giré y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. La tenía entre mis brazos y ahora parecía que todo iría bien._

_- Te amo, lo sabes, ¿no? -le susurré también al oído con voz profunda._

_- Yo también, Puck... yo tambien. -me contestó inclinándose sobre mí y me besaba delicadamente los labios. Yo respondí a su beso con ardor. Sin apenas control, frenéticamente, mientras me apretaba contra sí me separó los labios con los suyos; y, obviamente, no me opusé. Deseaba sentir a San con todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma. Había estado esperando recuperarla durante meses y, por fin, lo había conseguido._

_Lo abracé de manera que nuestros cuerpos se unieron estrechamente a medida que nuestras bocas se fundían en aquel apasionado beso..._

_Me parece que en el transcurso del beso, ella debió cambiar de idea sobre el polvo en el ascensor._

_Y arrollados por la pasión entre besos provocadores, caricias prohibidas y abrazos tentadores, terminamos prefectamente unidos._


End file.
